fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Notus Ouranos
Notus Ouranos aka Sky Blade is a mage who wields twin blades and uses Wind Magic. He is in a team with Tsunayoshi Ouma called Changing Winds. Appearance Notus is a young man with black hair and eyes. He is usually seen wearing a dark blue tank top, dark pants, a black scarf and a brown belt that holds up a brown fur lined waistcoat. Notus also wears metal greaves, a metal shoulder pad and arm guard on his right. There are also two belts he wears on his torso to hold his twin blades on his back. Personality He is a serious man who usually seems to go around with grim determination. It has been said that he tends to take his jobs a little too seriously, no matter how simple the task actually is. With his determination he also seems to make things more complicated than they actually are, coming up with complex and hair-brained schemes that ultimately fail. After the scheme fails he resorts to the use of his blades and ends up causing more damage than could have been avoided. Despite all of that, he has yet to take the life of another human being. History Synopsis Equipment Twin Blades of the Sky (空のツインブレード, Sora no Tsuinburēdo): Notus' twin blades. They don't actually have any inherent magical abilities of their own, other than the durability to with stand magic being channelled through them. Magic and Abilities ' Wind Magic': Notus' magic, which he uses in tandem with his dual blades. He usually only wraps his blades in high velocity wind, adding to their cutting abilities, though he does have a few spells he uses. *'Wind Blade' (風力発電ブレード, Furyokuhatsuden Burēdo): after wrapping the blades in wind, Notus can swing them to launch individual blades of wind. *'Storm Shred' (嵐シュレッド, Arashi Shureddo): by swinging both blades in unison he can fire larger Wind Blades. *'Tornado Slash' (竜巻スラッシュ, Tatsumaki Surasshu): before the blades have been completely wrapped in his Wind Magic, Notus swings them at his target and launches a tornado or two. The tornados range from F1-F3 in strength. *'Static Blades' (静翼, Sei Tsubasa): by increasing the speed of the wind he's wrapped around his blades he can create lightning through static electricity and the friction of the wind. *'Electric Storm Shred' (電気の嵐の千切り, Denki no Arashi no Sengiri): after casting''' Static Blades''' Notus then casts Storm Shred launching sharp, electrilized blades of wind that slice through''' just about anything. Wounds caused by this spell are numbed and limbs are paralyzed temporarily. *'''Devouring Winds of the North (北の風むさぼり, Kita no Kaze Musabori): Notus attacks with icy cold wind that causes plants to wither and can cause the opponent to suffer from hypothermia. Frost has also been seen to form in the areas where he cast the spell. *'Storm Winds of the South' (南の嵐の風, Minami no Arashi no Kaze): Notus attacks with hot winds that suck up the moisture from the area. If he uses this spell enough it has been seen to influence the weather somewhat and cause storms. *'Unlucky Winds of the East' (東の不運な風, Azuma no Fuun'na Kaze): This spell is not associated with causing damage, just filling Notus' opponents with strong feelings of dread and foreboding and causing them to loose their will to fight. *'Healing Winds of the West' (西の癒しの風, Nishi no Iyashinokaze): This spell doesn't actually heal his targets as much as it revitalizes their will to fight. This spell feels like a gentle breeze and seems to be filled with a refreshing aroma. Trivia *Appearance and abilities are from Shiki Ryuuhou from Mashima Hiro's Monster Hunter Orage *Both of his names come from Greek gods: Notus was the god of the southern wind and Ouranos aka Uranus was the primal god of the sky *Static Blades was influenced by Jin Kariya from the Bount Arc from Bleach *The four wind spells are all based on the four Anemoi of Greek mythology (Boreas (North), Notus (South), Eurus (East) & Zephyrus (West)), these are also some of the only spells that Notus uses without using his swords Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character